Forbidden Roses
by LittleWarrior974
Summary: A/U: It's the year 1895 and Bella Swan has started her season though she hates it, wanting to be free and not married off to a wealthy man. So as she pushes away what's socially acceptable, what does the mysterious Edward Cullen do? Lust for her blood!
1. Crunched Toes and First Meetings

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fic for this account so I hope you all like it. Please read and review with any comments, bad or good. I really don't mind ^.^ I reply to all comments, every single one, so if you give me a bad one expect a rebuttle, other than that I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Bella. Yes I own Edward. He's mine... No just kidding, I dont own him (sadly)**

**Chapter 1**

"I don't understand why I have to wear this bloody outfit," Bella muttered bitterly as her maid tied up her corset. Her breath left her in an audible gasp of discomfort, a brief pain flaring through her chest, starting in the center of her breasts.

"Miss Swan, please watch your language. It would be most unfitting for a young lady such as yourself to curse in front of a suitor." The young maid had a gentle smile on her face as she finished dressing Bella, the gentle reminder0 like annoying pinpricks.

Bella knew she was being ridiculous but she just couldn't stop her bitterness from overflowing, bubbling out of her like ominous storm clouds rolling in on a sunny day. Barely in her season and already her father was playing matchmaker, having the wealthiest of men call on her, adorning her with flowers, jewels, and silks in an attempt to sway her to marry them. She hated it.

The memory of her last suitor was still fresh in her mind, a man who couldn't have been much younger than 45 who apparently was a famous lawyer. They had danced during the Chast Family Ball and through out the whole thing he continued to pinch her behind in a most undignified manner, and she helpless except to say, 'My, I had no idea the law could be so very fascinating Mr. Chast. But when you put it that way, why, it's just like reading my favorite novel! Oh please, do tell me more.'

Finally the maid left, slipping quietly through the door without another word, leaving Bella to study her reflection in the body length mirror. Her warm brown eyes appraised her appearance, her porcelain skin shimmering in the light and her lips stained a pale pink, full and seemingly inviting though at the moment they were turned down in a frown. Silky, long chocolate hair was coiled in a tight bun at the base of her head, the pins scraping harshly at her neck.

Her dress was extravagant to say the least, a silken gold that glittered in the light, small beads embroider along her breasts. The collar was unusually low, borderline scandalous, and made her wonder just what was so different about this suitor that compelled her father to choose this particular dress.

"Miss," the maid from before said softly, peeking into the room, "He's arrived."

"Thank you Julia," Bella sighed before putting on a polite smile, the kind all young women should wear. No doubt this man would be like all the rest, respected, wealthy, and believes women should seen, not heard. We're just ornaments, pretty things to look at.

"Would you be so kind as to show me to him, you shall be my chaperone after all," She said to the maid, her tone blatantly bored.

"Why, of course Miss Swan. This way." She followed the maid, only a few years older than herself. It was a shame Julia was a maid, she was quite pretty what with her fair blonde hair and light blue eyes. Such a waste that she wasn't wealthy enough to be suitable for marriage.

"Oh, he's quite handsome Miss," she said with a slight blush and small smile, a brief giggle escaping her lips. Bella smiled, knowing Julia was only telling her this because of long they had been together. Julia had been Bella's maid since she was 7.

"Well maybe you should marry him then," came her wry suggestion.

"Oh no Miss. He deserves a respectable lady such as yourself," she said quickly. Bella merely sighed, not bothering to break the heavy silence that fell upon the two. The click of her heels, devil of things that crunched her toes together, was the only sound heard in the still, stone halls.

"Right this way Miss," Julia said, leading her into the drawing room. She curtsied to not only Bella but to the man standing with his back to them as well. Walking over to the warm fire the young maid sat down and began to work on her knitting, pretending to not be watching the two though it was obvious she was, that's what she was there for after all. A chaperon.

"Ah, Miss Swan," his melodic voice said. He turned around, striding up to her and taking her hand, bending down to press his icy lips to it. His skin was as, if not paler, than hers, his golden eyes smoldering. She looked up at him for a second, significantly smaller than him in both frame and height.

His wild copper colored hair curled slightly at the ends and his smile was dazzling, though she couldn't make herself look away from his fiery eyes.

"Mr. Cullen," she said politely, slightly breathless, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

**Author's Note: Go on. Press the review button. You know you want to. I promise it doesn't bite... Much ;)**


	2. The Smell of Flowers

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm sorry to those of you who actually read my story ^.^'' I've been studying for finals _ whoo is it stressful. Anyways since it's winter break I'll be updating more! So here you go, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say I do not own anyone but Edward... ok I don't own him either TT_TT *goes off to cry***

Chapter 2

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," He said, looking down at her, "Now, I was hoping you wouldn't object to a quiet stroll through the gardens this evening? It's quite pleasant outside, if not a little dark."

"That's sounds divine," Bella replied, her tone once again reverting to its bored state. She placed her hand in his outstretched one, immediately a shiver running through her arm from the unusual coolness, though she couldn't say it was entirely unpleasant.

He flashed her a smile and lead her outside, Julia following along behind them quietly. The scent of roses and irises caressed Bella's nostrils gently, a pleasant smell that she gratefully inhaled. "Don't you just love the flowers in the spring, Miss Swan?" Mr. Cullen said conversationally.

"They are quite lovely aren't they?" She agreed. He gently took her hand with his other one and tugged her closer, hooking her arm through his. She felt the blood rush to her pale cheeks, tinting them a rosy pink. She made sure to continue looking straight ahead, her warm brown eyes flittering across the different flowers.

"You know," he said smoothly, plucking a rose from it's stem and tucking it into her hair, "roses stand for passion and love." Her blush only grew with his words but somehow she was able to keep her voice calm.

"How fascinating Mr. Cullen," She said quietly as they continued to walk through the twisting path.

"Please, just Edward. And if you wish, may I call you Isabella?"

"Just Bella is fine," she agreed quietly. They continued to walk together, chatting about senseless things every once in a while, idle chit-chat that Bella not only found dull but usual for suitors.

"Julia! Julia the master needs you immediately," another maid said, running out and grabbing the young girl by her arm. "But I'm chaperoning."

"They'll be fine I'm sure, Mr. Cullen is a respectable man," the woman said, "Please hurry or it's my hide instead of yours."

Bella watched the maids run off, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Only when she heard a low chuckle from beside her did she regain her senses. "Well, it looks as if we're alone for the moment," a husky voice said. She turned around to see his eyes smoldering as he looked down at her.

"I must say, you're quite beautiful in that dress Bella," he told her, holding her arm in his a bit tighter. "Why thank you," came her flustered reply. She was suddenly very conscious of just how low her collar was, how tight the dress was around her chest and waist.

"No need to thank me," he said as they continued to walk, "You probably hate this whole suitor business don't you? I know I would."

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him, politely staying quiet. "It's alright if you do. But I must warn you, I'm a persistent man Bella," he chuckled, "But, when you truly wish for me to go then I shall. Which reminds me, I must get going now, I have a dinner to attend. Farewell Miss Swan." Once again he pressed his icy lips to her hand, the kiss lingering before he pulled away. He paused a moment, seemingly smelling her hand before a low purring rumbled out of his chest. She was almost positive she was imagining things.

"Good bye Mr. Cullen, Take care." He bowed at the same time she curtsied and then she watched him walk off, turning to glance at her before stepping out of the garden gate and disappearing around the corner.

**Author's Note: Go on. Press the review button. You know you want to. I promise it doesn't bite... Much ;)**


	3. Lavender and Freesia

**Author's Note: Sorry! Reeeeaaaally sorry for not updating quickly, my laptop was being schizo and kept deleting my chapters :[ it almost took a little flight through the window for it this weeked lol J/K Well I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's just a filler, and yes there will be lots of drama in the next chapter. I promise to update later tonight.**

**Diclaimer: Do I need to call the doctor to look at your head? I don't own Twilight! or Edward... T_T**

Chapter 3

Bella lingered in the garden for a moment, glancing at the beautiful lavender and freesia flowers that were in bloom. She would've bent down to smell them if her corset wasn't so tight it would impale her if she tried.

"Miss Swan," Her maid called, returning, "Where did Mr. Cullen go?"

"He had some business to attend to," she replied curtly, "Now get me out of this dress. I can hardly breath."

Julia hurried to do as she said, leading her up to her room and releasing the corset. Much needed air filled Bella's lungs and she sighed, holding her waist to steady herself. The brief wondering of why women had to go through such discomfort flitted through her mind, soon leaving as she realized she would have to put the damned thing back on for dinner.

"Blast," she muttered, causing Julia to turn to her in alarm. She quickly covered her mistake. "My bad, please excuse my vulgar language, I have no idea what I must have been thinking," she said tartly.

Julia eyed her for a moment before nodding, turning back around and continuing to make Bella's bed. "I'm sure your father will be quite pleased that Mr. Cullen has taken such an interest in you," she said, making small talk.

"Oh? And why is that, pray tell?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen is very wealthy Miss. His father is an extraordinary doctor, and Mr. Cullen is following suit. He'll be very successful I'm sure."

Bella thought this over for a moment, shrugging slightly. He wasn't as bad as the others. He didn't pinch her bottom or pretend to accidently graze her breasts. He was respected and wealthy, and he was her age. Her age… What a lovely thought, to not be 30 years younger than your husband.

"Miss, it's time for dinner."

It wasn't long before Bella was presentable again and drifted downstairs, taking her rightful place on the right side of her father.

"So, how was Edward?" He asked her as they were served their food.

"He's very… interesting."

"Bells," Her father said, though he didn't continue. They ate their meal in silence, just as they always did. Bella stared at the empty spot that used to be her mother's seat and frowned, adverting her eyes as she continued to eat slowly.

"We're attending a ball tonight Bella," her father told her. Her eyes widened slightly and she didn't bother asking who's, knowing it was yet another suitor. That's all her father focused on these days.

"Alright. Then I shall go get ready. I'll be down in a few minutes." Quickly she went to her room, keeping her elegant dress on from earlier. Julia, who had followed her in, quickly worked on her hair, unraveling it and letting it fall down her shoulders, brushing it out.

Once gain Bella went through the process of being pampered when an idea struck her. Remembering the flowers outside she hurriedly went out, picking one lavender and one freesia bud. She crushed them in her hand, dabbing the scented juice from the petals behind her ears and along her neck.

"Beautiful," Julia said excitedly, "Absolutely beautiful."

Bella blushed, her pale cheeks flushing pink, and thanked her briskly, walking outside with her father and slipping into the carriage.

**Author's Note: Go on. Press the review button. You know you want to. I promise it doesn't bite... Much ;)**


	4. Black Eyes and Angry Thank Yous

**Author's Note: Lalala, here you go ^.^ enjoy! Oh and I'm working on my idea for the next chapter, which WILL BE POSTED TONIGHT, so any requests are good :)**

**Diclaimer: *stares at you blankly***

Chapter 4

As the carriage pulled up Bella waited for the driver to open her door, stepping out as gracefully as she could, this was a challenge for her. Bella was probably the most uncoordinated, klutzy person ever, besides her dad.

"This way Bella," her dad told her, leading her to the large house. It was about twice as big as their house, and their house was pretty big.

"Ah, Mr. Swan," said the man at the door, "And this must be Isabella. I'd like you to meet my son, Anthony." He gestured to a young man who held his arm out to her. She took it gingerly, her hand resting in the crook of his arm as he lead Bella out onto the dance floor.

"Pleasure to meet you Isabella," He said politely.

"The pleasure's all mine," She replied curtly. He frowned slightly before twirling her around, the golden dress flaring out at the edges. And then they were dancing, gliding across the dance floor in an awkward silence.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said. She smiled and nodded, for some reason her usual blush not appearing. Looking up at him she realized he could easily see down her dress and then the blush was there, present and growing, as he continued to look at her chest.

It took Bella a moment to realize that he was now leading her toward the edge of the room. "Would you like me to show you the house?" He asked.

"That would be lovely," came the immediate reply. She knew how bored she sounded though she didn't bother to make up for it but looking optimistic. Instead she stared at the walls blankly as he lead her around, pointing out famous paintings and works of art as well as the different rooms.

"And this is my room," he said, his voice all of a sudden husky. He lead her inside, closing the door behind him as he gently pushed her onto the bed, leaning over her and attacking her lips with his.

A muffled cry escaped her as she tried to push him off, failing as he pinned her arms above her head with one hand, the other pushing the many folds of her dress up slowly.

"Get off her," came a sudden, feral like growl. He looked up, not letting go yet, and was met with the black eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Is this how you treat your guests?" He asked coolly, striding over and easily pulling him off of her. He picked Bella's shocked figure up and cradled her to his chest, surprise flitting across his features as her delicate fingers curled around the edges of his jacket, not letting go.

"I-I w-was just-" Anthony stuttered. Edward glowered at him, his eyes threatening, before he walked lout of the room and slammed the door shut, carrying Bella down the hall and around the corner before he put her down.

"You're not breathing," she said, calm again. He looked at her in shock before his face became emotionless again.

"You're welcome," he said curtly. She flinched at his tone and shot him a small glare. "Thank you," she said, before turning around and walking back downstairs to the ball, marching straight to her father.

"Ma we leave? I'm feeling ill," she lied. She knew he could tell she was lying but her father sighed, nodding and leading her back outside to their waiting carriage.

**Author's Note: Go on. Press the review button. You know you want to. I promise it doesn't bite... Much ;)**


	5. Tutor?

**Author's Note: Gah! I'm sooooo sorry. I've been grounded TT_TT So I'll post as much as I can ok? What with homework and working on my grades, but I'm sorry guys :(**

**Diclaimer: Oh yes, I own everything along with Starbucks and those little chocolate orange things.**

Chapter 5

Bella woke up late the next morning, slipping out of bed and going over to the thick curtains that hung over her windows, pulling them apart and wincing as the bright Sunlight hit her brown optics.

"Morning Miss," Julia said as she came into the room, making her bed, "We've gotten you a new tutor for the day. I'm sure you'll be quite surprised at who it is."

Bella glanced at her curiously before walking over to her wardrobe, picking out a simple white dress and a blue satin cloak to go over it, leaving the hood down as she slipped it over her normal corset.

"Julia, what are you doing?" She asked, confused. Her maid was currently brushing her hair down her back and long, silky waves, before pinning a rose into her hair.

"You'll find out soon enough Miss," she answered cryptically, "Now come on, we don't want to be late."

Bella was soon ushered out the door and down the hall, into the drawing room where she usually took her lessons.

"Ah Bella," said a familiar voice, "It's nice to see you again." She stopped short, staring at the golden eyes and tasseled red hair.

"Edward."

**Author's Note: Go on. Press the review button. You know you want to. I promise it doesn't bite... Much ;)**


	6. Surprise Surprise

**Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry to anyone who reads this story (Why I don't know)! Kentucky was hit by a massive snow storm and my power's been out! I'm sorry guys.**

**Diclaimer: Lalalalala I'm not listening!!!**

**Chapter 6**

Bella tried to regain her composer as fast as possible, standing up straighter and holding her chin up. The bored expression she so frequently wore had returned as she sat in front of the small table and pulled out her maths book, slipping into the silky cushioned chair across from him.

"Are you surprised?" He asked with a chuckle, watching her with his black gold eyes… Black gold… Just the other day his eyes were black as night. And before that they were topaz.

"Is something wrong with your eyes?" She asked suddenly, leaning forward out of curiosity. He stiffened up and leaned back in return, looking away.

"It's the lighting here," he said dully, "Now, shall we begin?"

She sighed, disappointed at his answer, or lack of. Though she didn't want to show how interested she was and so she merely opened her book, listening as he tried to explain equations to her, only to be surprised when he discovered she knew them already.

"So why are you my tutor?" She pressed, "Convince my father to hire you so you could get closer to his daughter perhaps?"

"Well, it's obvious you don't think very highly of me to come to that conclusion," her retorted, brushing his red locks off his pale forehead, "Your father asked me himself personally. I am studying to be a doctor after all."

"Yes, so I heard," she replied quietly, "Well I guess there's no further need to draw this out. I'll see you next week then Mr. Cullen." She stood up, collecting her books and turned her back to him when she felt a gently tug on her shoulder, a light caress.

"I told you to call me Edward," he said in a low tone, pulling her against his chest. She shivered, closing her eyes briefly as the thought that she belonged here crossed her mind.

"Oh!"

The quiet gasp startled Bella, making her jump out of Edward's arms. He sighed, slightly in annoyance though also in exasperation.

"Julia," Bella said frantically, pawing her mind for an excuse, "Edward was just giving me a hug goodbye. Right, Mr. Cullen." She looked to him for help though he merely nodded and brushed past her, bowing his head to Julia and making her flush as he left.

"He's quite the gentleman isn't he?" She said dreamily. Bella merely glanced at her before brushing passed, finally letting a blush cross her pale cheeks.

**Author's Note: Go on. Press the review button. You know you want to. I promise it doesn't bite... Much ;)**


	7. Another One!

**Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry. I've been grounded so long it's sad. I was going INSANE _**

**Disclaimer: I own everything. Yep. Including StarBucks.**

It wasn't long before she was in her room once again, shutting the thick oak doors and rushing to the window, hoping to see Mr. Cul- Edward, leave. Though he was already gone and she sat on her bed, disappointed.

"Miss Swan, may I come in?" Julia's voice asked through the doors. Without bothering to answer, Bella answered herself, pulling the door open.

"Yes Julia?" She asked quietly, "What is it?"

"Well, you have a suitor today Miss. His name is Alexander Jameson. Your father arranged it."

"He didn't tell me anything," she said in surprise. The young girl just shook her head briefly, looking sad. "He just told me himself Miss. Says it was a last minute thing for the young man to call on you."

"Well, alright..." She agreed hesitantly, allowing the maid to usher her into her room, quickly fixing her up to look prim and proper. Her hair was pulled back in a wild bun, untamable at best, and her skin had been washed over with lavender oil, soothing her frayed nerves.

The dress she wore today was simple, an airy red gown that made her pale skin seem even more albino, ruby flecks standing out in her eyes that she never noticed before. Her lips were full and pink, flushed roses blooming on her cheeks.

She came to the realization that she looked like a fire nymph, wild and free, though secretly domesticated, living under the hand of someone else. She also noticed that her father was having her maids pick these outfits based on the men's preferences, and she casually wondered why.

"He's here Miss, betta' be on your waey," an older maid said, peeking her head through the door. She had a thick accent Bella couldn't place, but she loved the sound of it anyway.

"Alright Olivia, I'll be there in a moment," she said softly, taking one last look in the mirror before following Julia out the door and down the staircase.

Every click of her heels seemed a bad omen, every second seeming longer and longer. She silently thanked Julia for picking the lavender oil this evening, the sweet scent calming her down. It was only when she got the familiar oak doors that she became her usual indifferent self. She had a feeling that Edward Cullen had something to do with how angsty she was.

Taking a deep breath, she let Julia lead her through the doors, smiling.

**Author's Note: Pssst... Review... Or the evil bunnies shall take you away .''**


	8. Alexander

**Author's Note: Sorry for being gone for so long, school was literally killing me. And then I got sick lol. But I'm back for the summer! So please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight, Starbucks, AND Google!  
**

**Chapter 8**

"Ah, Miss Swan," Alexander said, smiling widely at her. Bella looked him up and down, returning his smile. He had dark brown hair and golden eyes that were just as alluring as Edward's, and pale skin that could make her look tanned.

"Mr. Jameson," she said politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you." She let him take her hand, planting a brief, cold kiss on top of it, before he stood up straight again.

"You look extravagant," he said, smiling at her. She felt herself blush and turned her head slightly. "Why thank you Mr. Jameson," she replied.

He held his arm out to her and she took it, walking with him politely to the dining room where they took their seats at the opposite ends of the table.

The maids brought out the first course, soup, and Bella sipped at it lightly from the cup it was served in, her eyes glued to Alexander's.

"Miss Swan," he said suddenly, his voice turning husky as he stared intensely at her, "Would you prefer to accompany me to the garden?"

She started to shake her head but was suddenly overwhelmed with a longing to touch him, be close to him, and nodded, blushing again. He stood up and once again offered his arm, which she gratefully accepted.

Moments later they were in the garden, the place that seemed to be the source of her romantic adventures.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alexander sighed, turning to cup her cheek in his hand once they were out of view of the dining room.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, managing to get the words out just barely.

"You're beautiful…" Suddenly she felt cold, hungry lips against hers, and couldn't resist kissing him back.

The lips trailed to her neck, grazing the pale flesh there, before they parted…

"Bella!"


End file.
